


Light Pollution of Long Island

by FishLeather



Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:41:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishLeather/pseuds/FishLeather





	Light Pollution of Long Island

one day im gonna see the milky way, i wonder how far i’ll have to go

light pollution in the skies have buried stars so long ago

if i ever want to meet the galaxy and starry sky

a verse instead of travel may be the presence that i ride

even in the storms that steal lightning back away

the clouds and sun obscure the vastness every single day

but if i reach the mountains or the seas of yellow grain

how will i know that i’ll feel any more than hollow pain

for missing any summer star that fell to grant a wish

for being bundled in the car instead of in the mist

for writing poems overboard with rhyme that lacks a pitch

and proofing lines in a room with just the light of it


End file.
